


What's Love Got to Do with It

by wocanina



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Affairs, Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Lois Lane, Clark and Lois are in love, M/M, Omega Bruce Wayne, for now, 超蝙
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-04-21 22:44:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14295081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wocanina/pseuds/wocanina
Summary: 多年没有过发情期的布鲁斯在战场上突然发情，克拉克没有选择只能先把他短期标记。然而事情远没有那么简单。





	1. Chapter 1

在超人第一次把他钉住，然后开始顶弄的那一刻起，布鲁斯韦恩就知道这绝对不会是最后一次。

他们做爱时通常十分安静，布鲁斯不喜欢在超人的舌头挑起他的快感时呻吟，也不会在高潮的顶峰任性地咒骂好让埋在自己身体里的超人释放；有时欲火烧着了超人的理智，他也会咬住自己的手臂将自己从失控的边缘唤回，通常最后唇齿间总会有被热潮熏得滚烫的血。

布鲁斯很清楚，他的每一声呢喃尖叫随时都会汲取走超人的最后一丝怜悯，背德的内疚感终究会饱和成形，卡进他的心里榨出鲜血。布鲁斯不希望即使两人不亲吻他也能在空气中闻到那股所谓罪恶的气味。

所以布鲁斯宁愿真正流血的人是他。超人对此当然会有所作为，但最多也就是在事后静默地拭去布鲁斯唇角的血，然后下床清理自己。说来也奇怪，但是他们就像两只受伤的野兽互相抱团安慰。如果他们完完全全像动物一样，交配会多么自然和简单。如果有任何感情掺杂在里面，倒是坏了一场幸事。

有时候布鲁斯会忍不住自责，为什么他是个Omega，还是个已值中年的Omega。

布鲁斯一直都十分警惕。多年以来，抑制剂和酒精是他从来没断过的两样东西。酒精使他更加沉溺于性，而抑制剂则保证了热潮再也不会让他失去理智，或用怀孕的可能来烦扰他。虽然杜绝发情期的后遗症是一年两三次的经血来潮，但布鲁斯觉得这远不是什么大问题。

但是他错漏了一个外来因素。

可能这就是一步错，步步错吧。布鲁斯想。

就像当时他错看了超人时一样，即使两人现在在同一个战线，布鲁斯仍旧没有摸清这个氪星人的能力。他从来都没有料想到，超人战斗时爆发出来的信息素能直接将他从排卵期中性欲高涨的状态直接逼至发情。

他们当时可正在战斗之中。

感谢韦恩科技，蝙蝠衣封锁了绝大部分信息素的外泄，但却躲不过超级感官。就在他的敌人擦到他的后颈而他忍不住倒吸一口冷气的时候，超人猛地投射过来的眼神简直可以灼穿他的铅衣，如此热烈到布鲁斯开始害怕他是否能看见自己已经淌满热液的双腿。肿胀的腺体被战服挤压到疼痛，反而让蝙蝠侠更加清醒，他一个后仰将对手撞倒在地，无视超人的注视专心应付多如蚊蚁的敌人。

然而就在微秒之内，一阵迅疾的风刮过身侧，世界突然成了虚影，而等布鲁斯的肉眼能够适应周围的光线时，面前的敌人已被放倒在地。

超人走近。

“你还好吗，蝙蝠侠？”

“我很好，但现在你需要专注于战斗，而不是过来跟我嘘寒问暖，我不需要。”布鲁斯承认他以往发情的时候都格外暴躁。他直接绕过了超人，奔向敌人扎结之处。

他还是高估了自己的忍耐力。

所有人的信息素混杂在一起攻击着布鲁斯的鼻腔令他胃里一阵翻滚，仿佛置身于地狱之火中，他跟着剧烈的喘息泡在热汗里飘忽。长时间的拉锯战终于令蝙蝠侠的双腿开始发软，黏腻的大腿磨蹭着内里的衣料身体不住地颤抖，他甚至开始担心自己的体液会不会多到渗透出自己的战服。

恍惚之中，他感受到一双手揽过他的腰，接着他就被带上高空，骤冷的空气吸进肺里令他意识稍微清醒了些。他看着罪魁祸首。

“你需要抑制剂。”

“在我左侧的口袋里。”蝙蝠侠脑子估计是被热潮冲糊涂了，他竟然忘记了自己有抑制剂。

超人赶紧向蝙蝠侠的左腰摸去，打开口袋就是一掏。超人撕开蝙蝠侠左臂的战衣，捏住上臂将抑制剂注射了进去。

他们等了好一会。

超人后颈传来的信息素在这时候就像甜美的毒药。布鲁斯忍不住深呼吸贪恋，如此强烈的气味已经可以将他划为他的所属。超人显然是察觉了蝙蝠侠的呼吸突然沉重，似乎是终于意识到自己的信息素正在影响这个Omega了。一瞬间，超人的手臂都僵硬了，他放在布鲁斯后腰的手突然一动，似乎是想抽离却被抑制。而这突然的不安全感让布鲁斯的双手下意识地套进超人的臂弯扯住超人背后的披风，他侧低着头靠在了超人的肩膀上。

“布鲁斯？”超人终于开口了。

太热了。

超人的手在他的后腰上。

他一只手滑下来够了上去。

布鲁斯想要超人。

布鲁斯想要让超人赤裸着身体扒开他的战衣让他张开双腿然后插进他的身体里让他高潮让他怀孕让他全身都为了超人而流汗发红亲吻他咬进他的腺体射入信息素让他变成超人的

“布鲁斯！够了！”

超人把他转了过来，扯掉了蝙蝠侠的面罩，对着通红腺体咬了下去。

布鲁斯还没来得及感受牙齿刺入皮肉里的疼痛，就被超人的信息素冲得昏迷过去。

*

“阿尔弗雷德，他又烧起来了。”

“我看得出来，肯特少爷。”阿福将沾湿了的毛巾敷到了布鲁斯的额间。

“布鲁斯到底怎么了？”

“很明显是发情期，肯特少爷。”

“不，我知道这是发情期。但是，为什么？”

“恐怕我不在现场，不能给您重述事情经过，”阿福架在鼻梁上的眼镜似乎因为他看克拉克的姿势而下滑了一点。“但是我能告诉您的是，老爷他已经几年没有来过发情期了。”

“这……”克拉克盯着在床上无意识地蠕动的男人。

布鲁斯信息素的味道如陈酿一般浓郁，熏红了他的脸庞。

他标记了布鲁斯。

当然，克拉克想着的完全只是让布鲁斯能够冷静下来。短期的标记能够让发情的Omega暂时停止情热，这是生物常识，只是他一时的冲动糊上了脑子，竟然没有考虑到之后会怎么办。

但两天之后到现在，那个标记也早就应该消失了。然而现在布鲁斯的信息素仍有他的味道。

要知道，他从来没有标记过任何一个人，连露易丝也没有，因为露易丝是个Beta，她没有腺体。

克拉克回身留心着自己的后退没有碰到任何东西，然后找了个椅子坐了下来。

“布鲁斯有固定的伴侣吗？”

阿尔弗雷德没有回答。

“对不起，这个问题有点傻。”他讪讪地闭上嘴，静坐着看着阿福轻轻擦拭布鲁斯不停沁出的汗水。很久之后，阿尔弗雷德才直起身丢开了已被浸湿的布料，然后慢慢转向克拉克朝他走去并在他面前蹲了下来，好像个郑重其事的家长即将告诫小孩一般严肃。

“您没有意识到一件事情。”

克拉克皱眉。“怎么？”

“现在面临的情况是，您的信息素在我家老爷的血液里让他一直保持发情状态。如果再这样下去，他有可能因为过热而生病，您懂吗？”阿尔弗雷德看着克拉克迟疑地点头，然后继续说：“可能是因为您是氪星人，于是什么东西都特别活跃，”他顿了顿，然后移开了视线站了起来。

“所以所谓的短期标记迟迟不退。如果您不完成标记，这一次发情期就会一直持续下去。”

在最后一个音节结束，克拉克的心才敢继续跳动，每一击都沉重得可以掉出胸腔。他的眼眶因为阿尔弗雷德的暗示而狰狞地扩大，颤抖的眼睫毛好像即将死去的蝴蝶最后的扑翅挣扎。上身绷直竖起，握紧扶手的手跳出青筋，双腿则稳稳地踩在地上，似乎是随时都准备好上前抵抗即来的命运。

不。这不能发生。

阿尔弗雷德不知道什么时候已经走到了门口，留给克拉克一个后背。

“希望您能仔细考虑一下您接下来的选择。”

门咔哒一关，克拉克整个冻住的身体瞬间垮倒在了沙发里。他紧蹙着眉看着床上的人。

他还有什么选择？

“嗯……克拉克……”

床上的人突然打破了沉静，两天没有说话的布鲁斯声音听起来比平日低沉沙哑得多。他不停地呢喃着克拉克的名字，呼唤着他能够带他脱离情欲的折磨。

克拉克完全有能力抵制一个Omega对他的吸引力，但是此时的布鲁斯没有对他的抵抗力。

这对他们两个都不公平，对露易丝也不公平。

克拉克站起来，将肺内的浊气一一排空。

他们是战友，不是情人。这本不该发生。

但是就像他之前想的，他有什么选择？

克拉克用了一个世纪褪尽了衣物，然后悄无声息地迈上了床，默认了布鲁斯无意识的投怀送抱。 这一切都是符合逻辑的，这一切都是合乎常理的。

爱和这一切又有什么关系。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 某一次发情期结束后一天早晨的日常，然后事情又开始脱轨。

另一天的光线最后还是撩开了布鲁斯的眼帘，玻璃窗外模糊的湖色在他初醒的意识里晃悠，如宿醉后的疼痛却如千万只针管一样刺进头皮。布鲁斯艰难地在床上伸展着自己蜷缩多时的身体，即使是极细微的动作也像是撕裂了肌肉，他闭眼侧脸将自己埋进了枕头里藏起了皱起的眉。他可不想因为一场糟糕的性事多白了一缕头发，或者多增了一道皱纹。想着昨晚，他突地将一臂横出去，重重地砸在了自己身边。

果然是空的。

埋在柔软羽绒的布鲁斯闷哼了一声。他撑起了身子靠在了床靠上，勉强够着了床头的酒，他随意地抓起送了一口入嘴里。暴露在空气中的葡萄酒过了一个晚上免不得有些变味，些许酸涩挂在舌尖怎么也褪不下去，身下皱得可怖的床单和地上四处散落的衣物让周围黯淡了下来，是什么野兽闯进了这房间让一切都乱了套。

即使他的生活继续，却也在重复过去。

他轻轻跌回了床垫。

空气中的淫靡压住了他的胸口，逼迫着他再吸入了一口气。克拉克的信息素流连在身边，好像他还没有离去一样。布鲁斯将腿上的被子扯到肩头，失去另外一个人的温度的布料在他的皮肤上异常舒适，刚起身的燥热也在这时候降了下来。

“咔嗒。”

门轻轻地开了。布鲁斯将床单拉过了头顶。

“阿福，再让我睡会吧——”

“布鲁斯。”

布鲁斯突然收了声。在床单下他自然什么都看不见，僵住的手臂轻轻悬在额头上方不敢多动弹。皮鞋底踏在地板上的声音十分温柔，然后他就感觉到身旁的床垫一陷，他不由自主闭紧了眼睛。接着他手上的被子就顺着他的身体曲线滑走了，光线重新光临了他的眼皮，可他却紧张得不敢睁开。

“布鲁斯，”声音的主人再次唤了他的名字。“阿尔弗雷德叫我给你送早餐来。”

布鲁斯缓慢地睁开眼睛。眼前的克拉克不出意外地穿着整齐，格子衫的袖口被随意地挽起卡在了主人的手肘边，上臂的肌肉因端着餐盘而微微绷紧，一条青筋沿着手臂在皮下蜿蜒。他的嘴角挂着笑意轻轻抿起，黑框眼镜后面的那双眼睛比布鲁斯印象里的那对更加温柔，可能是窗外的雾气迷了他的眼睛，或是钻进了克拉克的，还搅乱了那天空的蔚蓝。克拉克身体的温度从床沿蔓延到布鲁斯赤裸的身躯上，他这时才意识到自己在克拉克面前一丝不挂。

“把被子放开。”

克拉克支吾了几声以表歉意，手下急忙放开了织物。他起身将餐盘放在了床头柜上。

“我帮你拿床上桌来。”

“不用了，这样就好。谢谢。”

“那好吧。好好享受你的早餐。”

克拉克离开了卧室。

早餐很简单：炒蛋、茄汁焗豆、培根和烤吐司、还有一杯早餐茶，“英式”两个字跳出布鲁斯的脑海。阿尔弗雷德通常会在这样的时刻给他一点惊喜以为事后的疲乏作弥补，但是今天好像不大一样。无心留意太多，布鲁斯随意叉起一点炒蛋就送进嘴里，但意想不到的丝滑奶香瞬间盖过了残留的苦涩，布鲁斯的呼吸一下凝住了。

这不是阿福通常的做法。好吧，这也算是惊喜了。

布鲁斯忍不住多送了一点进嘴里细细咀嚼。他很快就吃完了早餐。把餐盘放在床头柜之后，布鲁斯小心地下了床，然后穿上了沙发上躺着的睡袍出了卧室。

布鲁斯先洗了澡。他将沐浴露均匀地涂抹开来，胴体上没有留下太多欢爱后的痕迹，除了腰间的淤青和身后的红肿，手臂上的咬痕还在，而伤口已经结了血痂。他草草地将自己冲洗干净后就离开了淋浴室完成洗漱。再次回到卧室地上的残迹已经被收拾干净了，而角落的衣架上多了一套西装。布鲁斯走过去缓缓地换上，然后转身向客厅走去。

客厅里即使坐着两个人却也只有虫鸣和鸟叫的声音。阿尔弗雷德藏在报纸背后，而他对面的克拉克则什么都没做，只是坐在沙发上望着玻璃外的湖面，眼镜的反射让布鲁斯看不见他的眼神。布鲁斯默默地走到阿尔弗雷德旁边的空余位置，不留痕迹地撑了一下扶手坐了下来。

“多谢阿福，今天的早餐很好吃，虽然和平常不太一样。”

“那您要感谢的可是肯特少爷了，布鲁斯老爷。”

报纸后的阿尔弗雷德撑在鼻尖的眼镜跟着他的斜眼做成了一个完美的调笑表情，布鲁斯咋舌。他扭头将下巴撑在了自己立在扶手上的右臂，决定不去回应阿尔弗雷德心照不宣的戏弄。显然阿尔弗雷德又想开始打着让他成家的主意了。

布鲁斯韦恩和克拉克肯特在一起那是一万个不可能，阿尔弗雷德为什么还没有放弃？

布鲁斯无声地叹了口气。

“哈哈，不用客气了。”克拉克在听到他的姓被提到后就转过了头，但是在说话的时候他的视线却怎样也落不到布鲁斯的身上。布鲁斯看着克拉克因紧张而些许耸起的肩，突然问道：“你今天有什么安排？”

“主编叫我去追哥谭队和大都会队的友谊赛。所以我应该会两边跑吧。比赛在三天之后。”

“友谊赛？我以为经过上次的事他们再也不会私下组织什么比赛了。”

“我不知道。也许就是因为上次的比赛吧。对不起大都会彻底赢了哥谭。”

“哼，我也不大关心这种赛事，一群荷尔蒙过剩的成年小孩混在一起找个正当的理由打架罢了。”

“是因为输了才这样说的吧，布鲁斯？”

“哥谭人才不像大都会人一样天天拿着胜利说事，我们比你们坦诚多了。”

“是吗，布鲁斯老爷？我倒不敢苟同。”报纸后的阿尔弗雷德突然插话了。

“阿福！”

“哈哈哈哈——”

克拉克笑出了声，布鲁斯原本无奈的眼神转过去就再也无法离开了。克拉克此时上半身已经放松地靠进了沙发背，并且因为笑意抖动着。他的眼睛也笑得眯了起来，咧开的嘴露出了不符合他年龄或者身材的虎牙，看起来十分可爱。

布鲁斯有些脸红。他从来没有看过克拉克在这个别墅里那么放松过。

“笑什么？”

“没什么，只是没想到布鲁斯在阿尔弗雷德面前会是这样。我没有恶意，你不要放在心上。”

已经晚了。

“我该走了。”克拉克理了理衣服，然后站了起来，布鲁斯跟着他一起走到了门口。

“谢谢你的早餐，克拉克。我很喜欢。”布鲁斯淡淡地笑看着克拉克。克拉克拉开了门。

“你喜欢就好，”克拉克说。“下次——”

他止住了声。

布鲁斯用尽全力维持之前的笑容，背在身后的手却不自觉地攥起。

克拉克垂眼扶了扶眼镜，然后清了清喉咙。

“再见。”两个人同时说。

门关上了。

“看我说的对吧，”阿尔弗雷德不知什么时候已经收好了报纸站了起来。“别以为我没有看见你那双手。”

布鲁斯又叹了口气。

“我们之间只是纯粹的炮——”

“炮友，”阿尔弗雷德双手在空中勾起的手指表示了他对布鲁斯用词的不悦。“不会给另一方做早餐，也不会谈论生活。”

“我们也是朋友。”

“朋友不会上床。”

空气安静了一会。

“你知道我们没有办法。我没有办法。”

阿尔弗雷德叹了口气。

“没有办法吗——”阿尔弗雷德改口。“算了，我不插手你们的事情了。”他走向布鲁斯，然后在他面前从大衣口袋里掏出一个东西。布鲁斯愣住了。

“这个东西你看着办。他和几天前的衣服一起落在卧室里了，刚刚我忘记给肯特少爷了。”

“你忘记了？”

“我老了，比较容易忘事。”阿尔弗雷德不给布鲁斯说话的机会，转身就走开了。

布鲁斯低头看着手心躺着的盒子。

布鲁斯忍不住打开了盒子。

‘CK·LL’

粗心的未婚夫。

布鲁斯关上了盒子。

他连个伴郎都算不上，又怎么能先拿着这婚戒呢。

所以到头来，感到愧疚的就只是他一个吗？那他手臂上那些咬痕又算什么？

布鲁斯解开了领口，他突然感觉有些闷。外面的雾气越来越浓了。

哥谭人彻底输了。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 克拉克回大都会后和露易丝度过的一晚。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一章节有非常【亲密】的Clois情节，慎入。

“这样子好吗？他这样公开资助正义大厅建立。”盘着双腿坐在沙发上的露易丝两手捧着乘着热巧克力的马克杯，映着电视屏幕的两眼写满了怀疑。克拉克靠在一旁不发一语，只盯着电视里神采奕奕的布鲁斯韦恩——在这时候丝毫不见他几天前情热后的疲惫，在灯下也照不出当时床上因热汗而熠熠发光的花白鬓发，肯定也不是全裸着身子。布鲁斯韦恩现在正对正义大厅的设计夸夸而谈，并分享着设计师是神奇女侠的“惊天秘密”。他故意做出的诡秘语气和调笑的表情格格不入，修长的身躯在沙发上肆意的伸展开来，掌控着每一个人的眼球。即使是上了年纪，布鲁斯韦恩还是那个富有魅力的男人，更可怕的是他知道自己拥有什么并且知道怎么将自己展现到极致。

“他知道他在做什么。”克拉克的头向左一歪，脸颊落到了早已准备好的手心里。他无法评论布鲁斯的行为是否正确。选择将自己移到聚光灯之下自然会让他的处境更加危险，但像他这样有影响力的公众人物公开的支持是刚刚建立的正义联盟所需要的。

「所以韦恩先生，」主持人突然话锋一转。「或者，您更喜欢布鲁西宝贝这个称谓？」

「韦恩先生就好。」布鲁斯的微笑扩大了一点，但眼下的肌肉没有任何运动。他知道这样的开头不妙。

「那好。所以，韦恩先生。请问您能正面回答一下最近大家都在议论的，关于您的事情吗？」

布鲁斯韦恩表情不变：「大家议论的关于我的事情还少吗？」台下的观众发出稀稀拉拉的笑声。

「请问您是被某位Alpha标记了吗？」

“什么？”身边的露易丝惊掉了下巴，她眨了眨眼看看身边的克拉克然后急忙转了回去。克拉克悬住了他的呼吸，冷汗突然从他的背后沁出，他默默摆正了身子。

「为什么这么问？」布鲁斯韦恩微微侧头，角度的转变让他眼里的精光被摄像头清楚地捕捉下来，让他的笑容变了味。

「得了吧，韦恩先生！」主持人微妙的表情和语气让克拉克免不得皱眉。「您非常清楚我为什么这么问。就像现在我就完全闻不到你的信息素。而您从来不封锁你的信息素，不是吗？」

「我不知道您身为Alpha突如其来的优越感是哪里来的，」布鲁斯的双臂抱住了他的胸口。「难道单身Omega就没有自由封锁信息素的权利吗？」

「如果我的措辞冒犯到了您，我很抱歉。但就像我说的，您从来不封锁您的信息素。而您身边，恕我直言，从没有少过伴侣。为什么您突然就决定封锁信息素了呢？」

「也许是有些Alpha闻见我的信息素就走不动路，所以我为了这个节目专门这么做了。」布鲁斯韦恩对着主持人眨了眨眼。克拉克摸了摸自己的鼻子，而露易丝笑了出来。

「哈哈哈，非常好笑韦恩先生。」主持人有些咬牙切齿地说。「但是您一年前就开始了。」

「就像我说的，我有封锁我信息素的自由。还有，您的信息素开始变得太刺鼻了。」克拉克皱紧了眉头。

“真是不可思议。这主持人也太没有礼貌了。”露易丝喝了一口热巧克力，一边将头转了过来。克拉克没有意识到身边人的注视，紧紧地盯着电视一动不动。

“不过，这是真的吗？布鲁斯有了个Alpha伴侣？”

克拉克不发一语。

“克拉克？”

“啊，对不起，走神了。”被叫到名字的克拉克突然回过了头，讪讪地说。“也许吧，正义联盟碰面的时候他只会以Alpha的身份现身。”

克拉克撒谎了。布鲁斯在正义联盟面前意外地放松，有时甚至会身袭便装出现，让克拉克在一开始十分惊讶。他不禁思考在他不在的那一段日子里，布鲁斯和他组建的团队经历了什么。或者说，是哪个人让他卸下防备？克拉克想到那个一头乱发的粗鲁Alpha。海王总是会随意地和布鲁斯产生身体接触，好像丝毫没有意识到这种行为可以划入“性骚扰”的范畴，而更加出奇的是布鲁斯从来没有出声反对过。

“你看起来很累。怎么了？”露易丝放下了马克杯靠了过来，她摸上克拉克的脸颊，一边用手指将克拉克紧蹙的眉心抚平，克拉克举手握住，在她的手心留下一吻。

“没什么，可能就是这几天一直两边跑的缘故吧。”超人这么说。

“说起来，你的新工作怎么样？哥谭自由报和星球日报有什么区别吗？”

“也没多大不同，就是署名的时候换了个名字有些不习惯。”克拉克笑了笑。

“也可能是哥谭的阴天让你吃不消了，不过也没有办法啊。”露易丝叹了口气，然后靠在了克拉克的胸口。“我们应该去向布鲁斯道谢，多亏了他的帮忙你才能继续以记者身份过下去。”

“我会的。”克拉克缓缓将下巴靠在了露易丝的头顶。玫瑰水的味道在她的发丝中间流连，舒散了他紧张的神经。克拉克轻轻沿着露易丝脸庞的轮廓吻下去，低着头吮吸着她动脉处的皮肤。露易丝细细地喘息出声，她的手在克拉克肩头收拢，促使着克拉克继续开拓她的身体。克拉克将露易丝抱去了卧室。

将她放在床上了之后，克拉克撩开了露易丝的睡袍，随即附了上去。他撑起起露易丝的头颅继续挑逗着露易丝的敏感部位。身体乳的香气在露易丝因情起而上升的体温下更加甜腻，填满了克拉克的鼻腔，他悄悄地闭了口气。接着，他抬身将露易丝身上的衣物褪尽，露易丝迎合着他，乖巧地跪趴在床垫上，在克拉克眼下展示着她的酮体。

露易丝背后的雀斑点缀着她苍白的皮肤，鲜艳的红发在微弱的床头光下依然燃烧着，丰盈的身躯在克拉克的手下是多么的柔软。空气十分干燥，克拉克只能从分子里捕捉到露易丝身上的人工香味。

“这次我想再试试。”露易丝说。

“但我会伤到你的。”

“但是……”

“我没有关系。就先这样吧。”

克拉克的手指挑弄着露易丝，让她忍不住发出细弱的呻吟。克拉克将他的头歇在露易丝的脖颈处，默默地轻吻着她的后颈。

没有颈后的短发刺痒着他的脸颊和鼻尖。没有滑腻的液体浸湿每一节指节。没有那个能挑起他情欲的气味。没有因为情热而胀起的腺体——

克拉克能感觉到自己的肾上腺素正急速往下体涌去。他重重地抚摸着自己已经硬起的柱体并将手掌握成一个空心的拳头，然后开始动胯。他的粗喘开始愈加剧烈地打在露易丝的后颈，克拉克想象着自己身下的那个身体是如何因为克拉克的性器和信息素而起了潮红，左肩的伤疤是如何染成一朵艳丽的花，而手下黏腻的汗水是怎样让那副身体在灯光下闪耀，克拉克甚至可以看见那人眼角的泪水跟着琥珀般的瞳孔祈求着克拉克让他高潮，而克拉克会像每一次对他做的那样——

“啊！”露易丝痛呼一声。

克拉克猛地睁开眼。

他竟然咬伤了露易丝。

“对不起！我这就拿药箱来——”

在克拉克回房间的时候，露易丝已经重新披上了她的睡袍。克拉克赶紧坐在床边开始检查露易丝颈后。

“果然，你还是会不满的吧。”露易丝在一阵漫长的沉默后突然开口。

克拉克的手顿了一下，然后继续消毒。

“没有。”

“不要尝试去骗一个记者。”

克拉克将手上的酒精放了下来。他默默地站起来在露易丝身旁跪下，然后拉住了路易斯的右手。

“露易丝，我和你在一起一直都很开心——”

克拉克的指尖抵到了那个金属环状物。

等等。

“我也是。不过现在我有点累了。我先睡了，晚安，克拉克。”

床头的灯灭了。

克拉克走出房间绕到了客厅，然后重重地落在了沙发上。

他不敢相信他把婚戒随手忘在了布鲁斯那里。

不知道是什么样的冲动驱使他拿起手机开始急忙搜寻着通讯录，但却没有找到布鲁斯韦恩的名字。他还没有布鲁斯的号码。

克拉克将手指抵在太阳穴按压，然后深深地叹了口气。

这一切都开始失控了。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 戴安娜来布鲁斯家做客，还有一个布鲁斯没有预料到的人不请自来。

“跟我说说究竟发生了什么。”

“我邀请你来做客可不是为了跟你说这些的。”

这个冬天罕见的没有给一切挂上苍白的冰霜，于是夜晚的湖边反而比白日里多了份危险神秘的生命力，黑暗的笼罩让这个孤零零的房子看起来更像是急流里稳固的船锚。房内的灯依稀照亮外面的风景，湖下隐秘的生物不时同光线戏耍，让湖面泛起了少女裙褶般的涟漪。湖对面的树林里经常会传来动物求偶时的鸣叫，所以布鲁斯喜欢把片刻的安静当做是另一场圆满的结局。

“不看那个节目我还真的不知道你已经封锁信息素一年了。我真的挺好奇的。”戴安娜的牙齿轻轻地叩在杯沿，她低头将鼻尖隐隐探进杯口像是在仔细品鉴杯内紫红的陈酿，但就在布鲁斯的眼睛遇上了戴安娜打探的眼神的时候，布鲁斯就知道她是在静静等待他吐露事实。他默默地抿了一口酒含在口中，液体滑过口腔每一寸并侵袭味蕾，然后慢慢落入食道。他含着那份酸甜的余韵缓缓开口。

“我是被Alpha标记了。”

“我该说恭喜吗？”

“不。”

“对不起。”

“没什么好道歉的。”

“是超人吗？”

戴安娜郑重地放下了她的酒杯，同时交叠的腿也徐徐摆正了过来。她的语气如此正经，像是强酸腐蚀了布鲁斯的心脏，隐藏至深的愧疚突然暴露在空气中吐着酸臭。布鲁斯不敢看向戴安娜，因为他害怕戴安娜深棕的眼睛里找到任何一丝直白的指责都可以让他羞愧得逃离客厅。

戴安娜等待着回答，似乎是意识到布鲁斯在想什么，她轻声呼唤：“布鲁斯，你可以相信我。”

布鲁斯忍不住还是跟戴安娜对视了。布鲁斯没有等到他害怕着的指责和冷漠，此时的女神卸下了她的战衣，取而代之的是她巧克力色瞳孔里的温柔和诚挚。布鲁斯忍不住摸了摸后颈，似乎想要遮掩自己多想时的愚蠢。

“是的。是他。”

得到了肯定答案的戴安娜叹了口气。“应该是一年前那场战斗，对吧？他突然带你离开战场的那一次。”

布鲁斯点头。

肺内的空气好像突然沉重了几倍，布鲁斯扯开他的领结以便更加顺畅地吐息。那一次的失误实在太过愚蠢但也足够将他和超人的生活搅乱到现在这幅局面。布鲁斯从没有料想过自己会有破坏别人的家庭的一天，还是在作为蝙蝠侠的时候。

他们两个人从未在床事上多费二分言语，也都默认这些事只会藏在两人之间不会宣扬。但是就像他的愧疚一样，这件事情放久了也会臭的。他第一次觉得自己像个圣人，不是说他品德高尚，远远不是；而是他第一次觉得性爱会如此令他感到恶心。其实克拉克是个非常好的情人，如果布鲁斯和他没有半分关系，他会非常享受和克拉克在床上的每一时刻。

可是他们不是。他们是战友，是朋友。而如今，一个愚蠢的标记把这一切都打碎了，克拉克现在甚至不能正眼看他。更何况，直到现在看来，留在这片泥潭里等待腐烂的好像只有布鲁斯一个。

“克拉克买了婚戒。”

“嗯。他女友带着订婚戒指也有一段时间了吧。”

“嗯。”

布鲁斯咬着嘴在喉咙挤出这一声。

是时候结束这一切了，趁还来得及的时候。

“我想解除标记。”

“布鲁斯，你要想好。”

“我想好了。”

“你很清楚解除标记的代价是什么。就算是你也不一定能承受得来，再说以你现在的身体来看，你绝对会留下很多后遗症。”

“我受够了。我感到恶心。对我，对这一切。”

“你没做错什么。这不能怪到你身上，没有谁是错的。”戴安娜起身走到布鲁斯面前蹲下以更好地直视进布鲁斯的眼睛。“再说了，你现在有更多的责任。你是蝙蝠侠，你有一个联盟在你背后。想想解除标记对你的伤害，这也是对整个联盟的伤害。我们不能没有你。”

“不要跟我说蝙蝠侠。蝙蝠侠本应是阻止家庭被拆散的那一个，但现在呢？”他忍不住吼叫出声。布鲁斯想推开戴安娜站起来逃离这幢房子，但他的双腿却失去了力气，他只能别开脸躲避戴安娜的眼神。戴安娜不说话了，只是将手放在了布鲁斯的手上。布鲁斯闭上眼轻轻地吐了口气。

谁来带他离开这里。

“布鲁斯老爷，肯特少爷来了，他说有事情要跟您谈谈。”

“跟他说我没空。”

“布鲁斯。”阿尔弗雷德身后的影子走进了光亮。

这人竟然就这么跟进来了。布鲁斯不禁扶额。

“晚上好，克拉克。我正和布鲁斯聊天呢。”戴安娜回身站了起来走向他们。“我正好也要走了，就不陪着你们谈话了。阿尔弗雷德，拜托您引我出去了。”

“当然，普林斯小姐。请随我去取您的大衣和随身物品。”

整个厅堂突然又少了两个生命的踪影。冬天显然已经入侵了这间房子，甚至冻住了空气。克拉克就站在那，不说话。尴尬已经钻入了毛孔，让布鲁斯手上的汗毛忍不住起立。布鲁斯看向克拉克。克拉克紧蹙的眉和紧闭的双唇告诉他，克拉克刚刚什么都听见了。

“你的婚戒在我这。”

“我知道。我原本就是为它来的。对不起事先没有通知你。”

“没事。我把它放在那个柜子上了，拿了就走吧。”布鲁斯起身，理了理领口后转身走向转角。

“布鲁斯。我想跟你谈谈。”

布鲁斯不能叹气，一点也不能。他知道尽管只是一点吐出的气流也逃不过超人的耳朵。他准备好了他此时能摆出的最好的微笑后，慢慢转过去走向沙发。

从克拉克的眼神来看，布鲁斯知道他做出的笑容一定很失败。

“请坐。”

“布鲁斯，刚刚你和戴安娜说的话我都听到了。”

布鲁斯静静地坐了下来。

“为什么不先跟我说？”

“说什么？”

“你想解除标记。你对我们这件事的想法。”

“你没有必要知道。”

“我没有必要知道？这是我们的标记，我们的关系。”

“你有你的生活，你有一个美好的爱情。这些事只会烦到你。况且，我的想法跟你无关。解除标记只会让我们更轻松。”

“你说得好像我们之间什么都不是一样，我们是朋友啊！”

“之所以是朋友，所以才不应该有标记。”

克拉克不说话了。布鲁斯将之前放着的酒直接吞了下去。然后克拉克径直向他走了过来。

“因为是朋友，所以我才不想让你受伤啊。”

“我不会有事的。”布鲁斯将他的纽扣解开，露出浅红的胸膛。他在座椅里别扭地扭动着。

“你能不能不要再说得像是你的身体跟你无关了？你这样不是为了我好，你是想杀死自己！你就不能为你自己想一想吗？”

停止。布鲁斯闭上了眼睛。

“我知道我们之前一直不聊这方面的事是不对的，所以现在我们应该沟通而不是贸然做决定。你这样真的有些自私，你知道吗？”

闭嘴。布鲁斯开始不住地张口喘息。

“我从来没有想过放弃这个责任，放弃照顾你。你不觉得你这样真的对我来说——”

“收起你该死的信息素！”

克拉克愣住了。又是熟悉的葡萄的甜味飘散在空气中渐渐占满整个屋子，还有浓烈的酒精味挑逗着克拉克的神经，令他慢慢沉醉。克拉克不能自控地深吸了一口气，他无法抵御这个香气。

布鲁斯又发情了。

这不对劲。布鲁斯的发情期在这一季度应该已经结束了才对。

【收起你该死的信息素】

一连串事件突然如波涛汹涌而来，挑战着克拉克的理智。一年前战场上在克拉克对敌人做完一系列攻击之后布鲁斯突然爆发的信息素；无效的抑制剂；阿尔弗雷德说的“氪星基因太强”……

这一切都是因为他，因为他该死的信息素。

“克拉克……”

布鲁斯这时候已经完全瘫软在沙发上，他的全身侧着横在坐垫上，而两手却已经将裤子褪去，此时正无力地扒拉着自己的衬衫，同时两腿像待宰的羔羊一般屈起挣扎磨蹭着，衬衫夹因为他的动作而崩开，猛地弹在他的大腿上留下一个刺眼的红痕。他的内裤很明显的勾勒出他硬起的下体，领口泌出的液体已经打湿了布料。沙发上无法忽视的水渍告诉克拉克这个突如其来的情热已经让布鲁斯失去了理智。布鲁斯的衬衫已经被完全地扯开了，于是他空闲的双手便迫不及待地伸进内裤开始自慰。耸起的双肩和伸直的两臂使布鲁斯的胸乳被挤压变形令中间的沟壑更加深邃，而潮红已经洗刷了他的肌肤，同时衬得两边因刺激而立起的乳头更加红艳。左肩的伤痕隆起，本应是可怖的疮疤此时在克拉克看来却像是旺盛的花朵，而克拉克已经变成了觅食的蜂鸟，只为这朵花而倾倒。克拉克想要吸进布鲁斯所有的花蜜，细细品味他皮肤上的每一寸伤痕……

像是猛兽一般急迫地脱下了自己身上的所有衣物后，他将布鲁斯一把挽起走向卧室。克拉克的勃起顺着他的动作在空气中晃动，时不时会顶到布鲁斯已经湿透了的臀部。怀里的布鲁斯不耐地磨蹭着克拉克的胸口，粗硬的胸毛刮磨着他细嫩的脸颊同时也让克拉克感到刺痒，于是克拉克将布鲁斯的双腿固定在自己的腰际，然后一手捧着布鲁斯的臀部，另一只手抚摸着布鲁斯肿胀的腺体好让怀里不停用下体磨蹭着克拉克的布鲁斯安定一些。

克拉克小心地将布鲁斯放在床上。

“嗯……”身下的床垫和周围的空气饥渴地吸附着布鲁斯热到发烫的肉体。只感觉下体一股黏腻一直紧贴着自己的性器和臀部，布鲁斯向臀部重新摸去，却没有扯掉内裤的力气。他感觉到有一只手温柔地握住了他的，然后那层充斥着他的体液的布料被慢慢地扯下，拖带的水痕湿了他的大腿，让他不适地在床上扭动，想要蹭掉那黏腻的感觉，但从穴口不停溢出的体液却只能让他更加难受。“克拉克……”

克拉克直接将他的阴茎塞入穴口，封缄了布鲁斯未尽的请求。在体液的作用下克拉克很顺利地直驱而入，布鲁斯的甬道比克拉克手指下的肌肤触感还要柔软火热，克拉克掐住布鲁斯的膝弯好让布鲁斯的双腿更加张开。克拉克可以清楚地看见布鲁斯是如何接受并容纳克拉克的巨物的，坦然来说他喜欢让布鲁斯感受到他的热情，但这次他想好好照顾布鲁斯。

克拉克放开布鲁斯的大腿，布鲁斯就主动地将屁股送到了他的胯部，同时紧紧地圈住了克拉克的腰。即使有克拉克的插入，布鲁斯的热液还是会随着克拉克的动作不停地向外溢出，不久克拉克的阴毛就变得湿漉漉的。克拉克将枕头扯过来放在了布鲁斯的腰底下，然后把住布鲁斯的胯重新开始动作。

“啊……”

克拉克顿住了。他从来没有在他们做爱的时候听见过布鲁斯的呻吟。之前每当克拉克向前顶胯的时候，布鲁斯都会在喉间呜咽一声，但却止于紧闭的嘴。克拉克知道这是为什么，但是愧疚最终还是胜过了冲动。克拉克还是没说什么。

布鲁斯的生殖腔口被过早地戳刺到了。脆弱的软肉因为过分的刺激包住克拉克的性器不断地痉挛，又一股热液直直地喷在克拉克等待着的龟头。克拉克在他的身体里深埋着不做动作，但布鲁斯能感觉到自己的心脏和克拉克阴茎的血管在同一频率跳动。

克拉克和他一样兴奋。

布鲁斯开始操干自己。比起款待自己，布鲁斯更像是在讨好克拉克。尽管放大的感官让布鲁斯穴道内每一处神经都更加敏感，但他却没有故意往自己的前列腺或者深藏着的宫口顶弄自己。克拉克的双手轻柔地卡住布鲁斯的腰部任他动作，同时辐射着太阳的热度和他的身体共享着对方的体温。溢出的津液使得布鲁斯的动作更加流畅，他能感受到克拉克粗硬的阴毛给他的瘙痒，臀肉在克拉克的大腿和腹股沟的磨蹭一定会给他的皮肤留下刮痕，但此时只会让布鲁斯更加兴奋。

克拉克能感受到一次又一次的律动让布鲁斯的穴肉愈加柔软，他不禁开始快速地抽插，淫荡的水声环绕着房间搅乱两人早已交杂在一起的信息素。克拉克准确地操干着布鲁斯的宫口，每一次顶弄进布鲁斯的那块嫩肉时，克拉克的龟头就越陷进几分。他知道时候快到了。

布鲁斯咬住了他的手臂，上次刚刚结痂的伤口又被他的牙齿给磨了开来。他的信息素溢满了他自己的口腔，舌尖上仿佛又被葡萄酒浇灌一样，用力抵着自己的皮肤的舌头慢慢开始麻木。克拉克的信息素也灌进他的鼻腔里，让他的整个身体都瘫软下来无力挣扎，就连热汗都带着克拉克的气息，好像他被泡进克拉克的气息和热度里面从里到外都被侵犯，现实里克拉克的阴茎也同样填满着他，让他一步步卸下防备。

他是克拉克的。

就在克拉克将阴茎重新抽出又直驶进布鲁斯的肉洞的时候，布鲁斯的宫口被龟头狠狠地碾开了。

“唔嗯——”

即使是正死死地咬住自己的手臂，被突然填满生殖腔的甜和痛都让布鲁斯忍不住从喉间磨出高昂的呻吟。宫口死死地绞住了克拉克的龟头，却被残忍地再次拨开又刺进去。彻底被操开了的生殖腔开始如泉口一般不停地流着热液浇在克拉克的阴茎，顺着抽插引到两人交合处，臀肉和腹部早已泥泞不堪，底下的枕头和床单也被打湿。突然空气中新鲜刺鼻的信息素和血液混杂的味道在克拉克的鼻腔里炸开。

布鲁斯又把自己咬出血了。

就在他将阴茎又一次刺进布鲁斯的生殖腔内时，克拉克的上身也往前倾倒，让自己进入没有人能够触及到的布鲁斯的最深处。克拉克深深望进布鲁斯的眼睛，同时也尝试洞悉深入布鲁斯的灵魂。克拉克两手撑在布鲁斯头旁，抑制住自己慌乱的喘息说道：

“布鲁斯，没事的。”

借着一只手的强大力量，他支撑着自己上身的重量，同时另一只手稳稳地抓住了布鲁斯的手腕，默默地祈求着他能够停止咬伤自己。

接着布鲁斯动了。布鲁斯同样也望进了克拉克的眼睛，克拉克不敢擅自揣测他看见了什么，也不知道是什么让这个平时异常顽固的中年人在此刻动摇了，松开了他的嘴并将他的手臂放在了一侧。

克拉克的呼吸突然平静了。血液和信息素混杂的味道不再让他发狂，而开始安定他的情绪。克拉克盯着布鲁斯的嘴唇，注意到他嘴角沾染的血液。

克拉克低头，然后轻轻地舔舐掉那抹暗红。

克拉克闭眼吻上了布鲁斯的嘴唇。

布鲁斯接受了克拉克的亲吻。

他们交换着津液，分享着布鲁斯齿间的血液，铁锈般的甜同布鲁斯信息素的酸甜搅合在一起成了另一股佳酿，而只有两个人品尝过。

布鲁斯永远也不会让克拉克察觉在他闭眼吻住他时布鲁斯落下的眼泪，而克拉克在布鲁斯体内又一次成结时布鲁斯比平常还要快一步的心跳他也当作没有注意到。但克拉克听着，他非常清楚他听得到自己和布鲁斯的心脏在同一时刻加快，以同样的心率急速地在胸腔里跳动。克拉克敢说，他从来没有感受到如此鲜活的一刻。至于眼泪，他在布鲁斯昏迷后悄悄地尝到了淡淡的咸味。比布鲁斯之前的眼泪要淡一些。*

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 星号标记：生理性泪水比情感性泪水含盐度要高。根据是百度百科：）


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 克拉克不能停止想着布鲁斯。

克拉克踏水奔向湖心，愈演愈烈的漩涡成了他的阶梯。他听见远处岸边露易丝的叫喊和呼唤，但他无法停下脚步。像一匹疯狂奔跑的白马一样，很快他就摆脱了声音的萦绕，在湖中央停了下来。

克拉克看见一个男人正静悄悄地躺在水中。水雾模糊了男人的模样，但安详的眉眼依稀可见。他花白的鬓角边挂着的水滴和珍珠一样透亮，同泪痣一起装点了男人勾人的眼角。

那个男人不知道什么时候已经睁开了眼睛。就在他们的视线相遇的那一刻，克拉克的心魂就被卷入了男人的眼瞳中的漩涡中心。克拉克想接近他，想拭去占有着他的水珠；他想用手指细细勾勒他脸庞的弧度，想用嘴唇膜拜男人的美。他想叫出他的名字，但不知为什么他听不到自己的声音。于是他一遍又一遍的念着，触碰着男人温热的肉体，虔诚地欣赏着男人因为他的触摸而轻轻颤抖的样子，用手欣慕着男人健美又布满疮疤的身躯。

不知不觉中，男人开口了。他吐出的音节如此清晰熟悉：

“克拉克——”

“克拉克！”

克拉克睁开眼睛。

醒来的克拉克发现他的双臂正紧勒着布鲁斯的腰，额头靠在布鲁斯的后颈上，同时勃起的下体抵在布鲁斯的臀缝间。而布鲁斯正转头死死地盯着克拉克，耳朵上挂着十分可疑的潮红。

“放开我。”布鲁斯说话好像有些带颤，克拉克多么希望那是晨起的沙哑。

“对不起！”

克拉克逃走了。

克拉克不知道他是怎样到达浴室的。与其说是飞过去的，不如说是用超级速度跌跌撞撞地摔过去的。急忙打开淋浴器，喷射而出的凉水瞬时淋在克拉克发烫的脸上尝试洗刷掉他的羞愧，他甚至怀疑会有水汽因为他过热的皮肤蒸腾而走。克拉克拍打着自己的脸颊，想要甩掉之前那场美妙又令人羞涩的梦境。

那只能是布鲁斯。

只有布鲁斯能将衰老化为他的美的一部分。梦中的一切都还历历在目，他清楚地记得自己是多么饥渴地抚摸亵渎布鲁斯的身体的，还有他是怎样败给欲望的。克拉克必须坦白：布鲁斯非常迷人。他为了布鲁斯而起的心跳和勃起就是最好的证据。到现在为止，尽管有冷水的打击，克拉克还是硬着的。

不知不觉，布鲁斯早已变成神话里掌管欲望的神灵，慢慢地用纺线一圈一圈将克拉克捕获。而他可以选择毫不抵抗，甚至主动地献上自己的灵魂。而在过去两人不忍打断的热吻似乎是恶魔的代笔，签订了他和布鲁斯之间的契约。 

可是克拉克都不知道他们到底承诺了什么，难道欲望就是全部了吗？

在一个瞬间里，克拉克期待，甚至渴望着除了最武断的那个答案之外的可能性。他甚至用几微秒在脑内构建了另一个宇宙。可现实是冰冷的水打在克拉克身上。他想到了一周前指尖碰触到的戒指；它和现在刮在他皮肤上的水流有着同样的温度。这是冬天的残忍。

他此时此刻只想逃到想象里。

克拉克还是将手伸向了下体。他轻轻地喘着气，水流顺着他张开的嘴滋润了他因渴望而干燥的口腔和喉咙。他回忆着布鲁斯肉穴内的温暖：布鲁斯的宫口紧紧收拢在他的龟头周围，他的睾丸被布鲁斯的热液淋得一塌糊涂。仅仅是过了一个晚上他就开始想念在布鲁斯身体里如电流闪过脑际的高潮。手指牵扯到的阴毛上面还结着布鲁斯津液干燥后的小块，但他无心留意，只是草草将其扫下后继续触碰自己。快感来得如此绵长又怡人，克拉克尽情地撸动自己滚烫的柱体，玷污着想象中的布鲁斯，如此投入以致于忽视了背后的脚步声。

“克拉克，你的衣服我放这了。是上次你留在这里的，所以你可以放心。”

“谢，谢谢。”克拉克绝对不会现在就出去。克拉克还不想让布鲁斯知道自己的阴茎为什么在和他说话的时候仍然勃起。他闭上了眼睛，在脑海里继续叛逆地想象着那个健美成熟的躯体。他完全清楚刚刚背后出现的人就是他想象的完美投射，而就是因为这样他才无法停止臆想。他加快了手上的速度。克拉克咬紧了唇。

这是布鲁斯吮吸过的双唇。

这双手是触碰过布鲁斯身体的手。

这幅性器深深埋进过布鲁斯的最深处。

终于，他的阴茎在空中突然抽动了几下，一股精液从铃口射了出去，打在墙上慢慢滑落到地板。克拉克捻着自己已经出现的结以便更顺利地释放。

这三十多年来，他从来没有在任何一个人的体内成结过，包括露易丝。因为Beta的构造注定无法容纳一个Alpha，而每一次露易丝想要尝试的时候，克拉克总是会让她出血，他一直是在自己的手里解决的。于是对于当时的克拉克来说，做爱等于伤害和痛苦。但他从没想过要主动背叛露易丝。

然而克拉克终究不是一个圣人。就算他是超人，也有欲和奢念，当然还有爱。这时候在冷水下偷偷发泄的他卑微得像个赎罪的罪人，但他仍在犯着最甜美的罪并安之若素，因为他终于见识到了除了苦痛之外，性爱可以怎样将他带到比宇宙更美的地方。是布鲁斯带着他见识到这一切。

他觉得他停止不下来了。他知道这一切本应是错的，但他可耻地心甘情愿。

自己对露易丝的背叛只会让一切都变得更糟。

但他放不下布鲁斯。他完全放不下布鲁斯了。

布鲁斯似乎早就在某处停了脚步。克拉克不能辨认他是否已经在客厅里，因为在此时此刻无论布鲁斯离得多远，克拉克都只能情不自禁地将注意力全部集中在布鲁斯的呼吸上，就像还在熟睡的两人安定地抱在一起时一样，布鲁斯的呼吸就在克拉克的耳畔——他愿意将自己最脆弱的时候暴露在克拉克的怀里；他全心全意地信任着他。

克拉克默许冷水带走他在眼眶里挣扎的泪水，抬手按了按眼睛勉强止住了眼泪，等冷静下来后他甩了甩头，然后关上了淋浴器。

他可以说是强奸了布鲁斯，就算他一开始只是形势所迫，可是克拉克知道他享受着过去一周罪恶的甜美。这样的他令他自己作呕。

他永远也得不到布鲁斯的原谅的。他妄想从任何人身上得到原谅。

本应在天空中守护世界的明日之子，此时却成了身陷泥潭的罪人，还拉着蝙蝠侠一起陷入——就是超人在战场上咬破了蝙蝠侠的腺体。如今，他还啃食着一同掉进泥潭的禁果维生。

他尝到的禁果究竟是叫什么名字？

“你洗得可真够久的。早餐在等着你呢。”

拉奥啊。

“布鲁斯？你怎么还在这里？”

“我的洗漱用品都在这里啊，所以我就待在这先弄好了再洗澡。”

克拉克用超级速度套上了浴袍坐在了马桶盖上想要遮掩那尴尬的勃起，并偷偷祈祷着布鲁斯一直专心地看着镜子而无心留意他的下体。

布鲁斯瞥了一眼镜中别扭的克拉克，勾起了嘴角。洗漱完的布鲁斯正将剃须乳均匀地抹到自己的下颚和脖子上。接着他伸长脖颈将剃须刀稳稳地固定在脸颊旁并向下拉。布鲁斯穿着他平常穿的黑色睡袍，并敞开着胸膛；束带被粗率地系起勉强垂在胯骨的位置。他的胯部顶在洗手台上，上身微微前倾，于是细腻的丝料一下就包住了形状姣好的臀部，并隐隐约约勾勒出中间的缝隙。克拉克就这样一直看着布鲁斯利落的动作，目睹着他手上的剃须刀的刀片舔舐过布鲁斯的脸庞，不发一语。

布鲁斯很快就刮好了，他草草捧了些水泼在自己的脸上然后拿起毛巾将残留的水珠拭去。刮好胡子后的布鲁斯的脸微微有些泛红，他随意地摸了摸自己的下巴，确认是光洁的。然后，克拉克看着浴袍直直地落在了地上。克拉克盯着布鲁斯，就这样在一次次眨眼之间，布鲁斯迈进了淋浴室。

“你一直在洗冷水澡吧。”布鲁斯打开了淋浴器。果不其然，冷水直接打在了布鲁斯的身体上。克拉克看着迎合水滴的布鲁斯，就跟他的梦一样：水珠沾湿了布鲁斯的发丝，水流则代替他的手摸遍了布鲁斯的身躯。这时，克拉克突然意识到他仍旧能清楚地看见布鲁斯身体的每一寸。然后他终于想起来：冷水澡是不会让玻璃表面起雾的。也就是说——

“也好，这样你的精液就不会在下水道结块了。”

“布鲁斯！”

布鲁斯在克拉克看不见的角度悄悄地笑了一下。

也许有时候折服于欲望也不太糟糕。只要是和克拉克一起。

布鲁斯看着玻璃门外惊慌失措的男孩，偷偷用按在门上的手指描摹着一周前他在记忆里狠狠拓印下来的克拉克的面容。他觉得他知道一周前的亲吻前，他在克拉克眼里看见了什么。

禁果，他用生命渴望的禁果。那禁果掉进了他的眼睛里，刺出了当时的泪水。

水慢慢地变热了，布鲁斯将手放了下来，无意去阻挡水雾遮罩他的视线，开始专心按摩自己酸软的腰臀。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 布鲁斯和克拉克外出。

布鲁斯把咖啡杯拿在手里，一边默默将戒指盒放进了克拉克的挎包里。阿尔弗雷德将挎包送到了身后的克拉克面前，不等克拉克反应过来就颔首示意离别，将玄关留给两个人。克拉克看着布鲁斯将鞋穿好，不禁提出疑问：“我们要去哪里吗？”

“耽误了我一周的行程，你除了赔我你的时间没有其他选择。赶紧穿鞋，路上再说。”

“如果你这么说的话。”

两人无言带上了房门，一同向车库走去。克拉克偷偷落在布鲁斯身后，看着他在浅雪地里落下一个一个鞋印。他把自己的皮鞋按上去，他们的鞋码差不多大，于是他就把他的印迹藏到了布鲁斯的里面。克拉克小心地走着，生怕自己会超出布鲁斯的鞋印，脚下的雪被踩得更加实，鞋印也更加深。他往后一看，忍不住轻轻一笑。

“你是小孩子吗？”布鲁斯不知道什么时候已经站到了车的旁边，无奈地看着克拉克在雪地里自娱自乐。克拉克难为情地一笑，匆匆跑了过去，正在他想坐进去的时候，布鲁斯叫住了他。

“帮我把车道上的雪扫干净吧。”

“乐意之至。”

很快两人就上路了，克拉克看着后视镜里拉出的柏油路和远方已经变成风景的房子在心里告别后看向身边的人。布鲁斯静静地开着车子并没有想打破沉默的意思，只是注意到了克拉克的视线后瞥了一眼他以作试探。克拉克觉得自己的大胆似乎冒犯了他，垂眼收回了视线落在两人中间的杯架上：一格被布鲁斯带出来的咖啡杯占据了，另一格里则是一个被撕掉标签的药瓶。克拉克微微皱了皱眉。

“这瓶药是什么？”

布鲁斯顺着他的视线看向杯架，然后立即将它拿起丢到了后座。“营养品。中老年Omega专用。”

“好吧，”克拉克知道布鲁斯不想再解释，他也注意到了布鲁斯的手将方向盘握得更紧了。他不想让两人之间的气氛就这样僵滞。“所以，我们要去哪？”

布鲁斯很领情：“我们要去裁缝店。”

“去那里干什么？”

“你能不能动一动你媒体从业者的头脑。我不给你提示了。”

“啊——你的生日晚宴！”

“恭喜你。不过答对了也没有奖励。”

*

“其实我撒谎了。有个奖励给你。”

克拉克不免叹了口气。裁缝听见了，拉出一个假笑。“肯特先生之前是否有定制过西服呢？”

“不，没有过。经济条件并不允许我这样做。”况且他的工作也不需要穿那么光鲜靓丽。“布鲁斯，为什么？”

“请您脱下外套，谢谢。”

克拉克有些无所适从，但仍然照做了。他不喜欢陌生人如此亲密地接触，尽管隔着衣物。

“肯特先生对西服有任何偏好吗？颜色，材质什么的。”

“没有——”克拉克看见布鲁斯接过了自己的外套，停住了嘴。克拉克喜欢布鲁斯身上穿的每一件西服。他对时尚或者风格这些不甚了解，但是他很清楚每一件布鲁斯穿过的衣服都很适合他。贴身的剪裁托衬出男人美好的身形，背腰间的弧度是克拉克见过最优雅的性感。布鲁斯的回望让克拉克突然意识到自己的走神，急忙眨了眨眼转开了视线，低头看向自己的胸膛。

他突然想到了什么。

“要说的话，就是容易扯开也不会损坏的衬衫吧。”

克拉克感觉到身后的裁缝的手顿了一下。布鲁斯一只手抬了起来捂住了自己的嘴，他看向克拉克身后的裁缝，用另一只手示意他离开。裁缝似乎是松了一口气，放下卷尺然后快步离开了房间。接着，布鲁斯迈上克拉克站着的台子，两人的距离瞬间缩短，逼迫着克拉克退开一步。

“你知道你说了什么吗，男孩？”

克拉克的脸不住红了起来。

“你知道我什么意思。”

布鲁斯的手够向克拉克身后，拿起了裁缝留下来的卷尺。他将一只手按在克拉克的肩上慢慢带着他转过身去，然后卷尺的冰凉透过衬衫渗进了皮肤，只是丁点的属于布鲁斯的温暖落在肩两侧。克拉克突然开始喜欢这个冗杂的程序了。

“裁缝以为我喜欢这样玩呢。万一他说出去了你可要负责。”

“布鲁斯……”克拉克转了过去，无视了他两耳和脸颊的滚烫。

“开玩笑的。”布鲁斯对他笑了笑。“抬起手臂。”

克拉克僵硬地照做了，他看着布鲁斯将两手穿过绕到自己的身后将卷尺的一端绕回来，然后仔细看着卷尺。

“意料之中。”

布鲁斯松手，然后将卷尺绕在了克拉克的颈部。布鲁斯的指节顶着他的喉结，他下意识地咽了口口水。

“紧吗？”

“不。”

克拉克忍不住将视线落在布鲁斯的领口处。他记得在他们初次见面的时候，那个东西就已经十分吸引他的注意了。

“你领子那个东西是什么？”

“领针。”

“有什么用？”

“固定领子。不过多是装饰作用。”

克拉克的手摸上布鲁斯的颈边，意图碰触领针，却一不小心擦到了布鲁斯的皮肤。布鲁斯看了一眼克拉克，手边的卷尺瞬时收紧卡住了克拉克的喉结，然后又松开了来。他将克拉克的手拿了下来，然后将卷尺按了上去。

“你要领针也没什么用，反正你老是喜欢扯衣服不是吗？”

克拉克握住了布鲁斯的手。布鲁斯僵住了。他慢慢抬起头，看着克拉克温柔又认真的神情，琥珀般的眼瞳里忽然多了些杂质。布鲁斯放下了手中的卷尺。他伸向自己的领口，将自己的领针摘了下来，插在了克拉克的领口。

“上面镶了蓝钻。很称你的眼睛。”布鲁斯的手抚上克拉克的脸颊，大拇指粗糙的茧子在克拉克的眼皮上摩挲，克拉克闭上了双眼默许着布鲁斯的动作。

“就当是我给你的订婚礼物了。”就在克拉克还没来得及感受布鲁斯的手掌的温度的时候，布鲁斯已经抽开了手，随意地拍了拍克拉克的胸口，跨下了台子。

“我去把裁缝叫过来。”

“布鲁斯——”

布鲁斯离开了房间。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 克拉克量完尺寸后，两人从裁缝店出来回到了车上。

克拉克觉得即使是超人的精力也只能勉强熬过这艰难的几个小时。也许是他真的对时尚过敏，又或者是他面前那位亿万富翁的难以捉摸令他思绪一片浑噩，直到上了车后回暖，额前的卷发挂着的一片雪慢慢消融滴在了他的鼻梁上，克拉克才重回清明。他眨了眨眼，望着眼前陌生的道路往白雪内延伸失了终点，心里起了些疑惑，转头看向布鲁斯。

男人没了胡渣的下颚看起来更加地干净利落，多日没有见光的皮肤也比之前白皙了些，和车窗外唰唰掠过的白桦树干和刮过的白雪有些相映成趣的意思。也许是暖气的原因，布鲁斯脸庞的轮廓好像软了几分，即使是面无表情也看起来十分平和，没有锁起的眉头在克拉克看来像极了温柔。只是也许是因为外面的寒风，再加上床事后的疲惫稍稍洗刷去了他脸上的血色，布鲁斯的嘴唇十分苍白，还起了些皮。

克拉克忘了他要问什么。

克拉克就看着他的嘴，也不知道他在想什么，一直出神地盯到布鲁斯在这暖气里都起了点鸡皮疙瘩。

“怎么？”布鲁斯轻声地问道。

布鲁斯这么一出声，克拉克立刻转回头面向前方用力地抹了抹脸，跟着叹息一起说：“抱歉，应该是有些累了，在店里就一直发呆。”

“还有什么安排吗？”克拉克问。

“送你回大都会？”

克拉克沉默了。

他这一周来竟然没有过回大都会的念头。自从在哥谭工作后，他和露易丝相处的时间就少了不少：以往他会尽量赶回大都会和露易丝度过夜晚来维系感情，但在匆忙的时刻他就会留在他在哥谭这边租的公寓里；更何况两人都是记者，四处奔波是难免的，而像露易丝这般成功的，事务只能是更加繁忙。

在陪布鲁斯度过热潮期时，他会提前告假并告诉露易丝自己有报道要赶。但这次的热潮期始料不及，他什么都没做。想到这里，克拉克捏了捏眉心。

怎么办？

“这一次……”

一声短促的手机铃打断了克拉克的话。他掏出手机一看——是露易丝。

多个未接来电和短信，最早追溯到一周以前，正好他来找布鲁斯的那天晚上。他快速地点开翻看每一条短信。

从几条短信中克拉克可以大概提炼出来些信息：阿尔弗雷德告知露易丝超人和蝙蝠侠有联盟公务，需要离开几周，时长未知；露易丝去国外出差，要再过一周才回大都会；最后是她很想他。

克拉克低头看着最后那条短信，忍不住抿紧了嘴唇。

“是露易丝？”

“是的。”

布鲁斯顿了顿，好像在犹豫什么，但很快他就重新开口：“她应该迫不及待想见到你了吧。”

他的语气听起来十分轻松，甚至有点调笑的意味，但心不在焉的克拉克忽视了一丝极其细微的叹息。

“嗯……”克拉克哂笑。“她去巴黎出差了，一时还回不来。”

“噢。”

露易丝的短信和戛然而止的对话叩开了克拉克一直以来想要忽视的心墙。一种莫名的羞愧感渐渐爬上克拉克的脊椎，令他坐立不安，而这次他却无法再确定这种感觉究竟从何而来——是他对露易丝的不忠吗？肯定的，但好像又不尽然。

他又一次地看向他身边的男人。

抛开一切，只看他的心的话，现在的他究竟是对谁不忠？

一个在保守小镇长大的外星青年提出了如此荒谬又看似合情合理的问题。也许是因为他在道德的钢丝线上摇晃了太久，又或者是因为车内的香氛搅乱了克拉克的思绪，他只感觉自己的心越跳越快，就像一匹甩开缰绳肆意驰骋的马，于是他的嘴也拴不住了：“我可以邀请你去我家做客吗？”

布鲁斯勾起一边嘴角：“那要看你愿不愿意了。”

“我愿意。”

克拉克的语气真挚到布鲁斯都晃了晃神，差点方向盘就在拐角脱手。布鲁斯微微皱眉瞥向克拉克，怀疑他吃错了药。

“你愿意吗？”

布鲁斯原本打算委婉回绝，但是就在他看进克拉克的双眼时，他却突然想起一个他不应当在此时想起的物事，他忍不住往克拉克的公务包的方向看去，然后意识到自己在干什么，又立刻将视线收了回来，好像想挽救什么一样。

但已经太晚了，他已经吐不出任何带否定的答案。

“我愿意。”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 超市购物。

驶进大都市后，布鲁斯依照克拉克的指引开到了一家大型连锁超市门口的停车场内。可能是工作日的缘故，停车场的车位比繁忙时段空了很多，于是他们很快就停好了车一起踱步向门口。

尽管布鲁斯这次开的是休闲车，但在连锁超市门口的奔驰依然夺人眼球，更何况它的主人的身价比车本身不知高了多少，很快从他们身边经过的路人就认出了他，并且丝毫不掩盖他们的惊讶：

“天哪，布鲁斯韦恩！”

“我以为名人都不会亲自出来买东西的。”

“他身边那个是他的保镖还是管家？穿得好不专业……”

“难道是新欢？”

听见了一切的克拉克轻咳了一声，然后扶了下眼镜，颇为狼狈地承受着在他不是超人时本不该受到的关注。走在他身边的布鲁斯注意到他的尴尬处境，特意与他拉开了距离，并对路人们友好地笑了笑，然后先行走进了自动门。克拉克进去后，先去取了一辆推车，然后跟上前面空着手的布鲁斯。他们原本讨论的计划是买几个晚上要用的食材后就回去，但克拉克注意到就在离生鲜区还有几个货架的距离时，布鲁斯就停住了脚步。克拉克朝他的方向看过去，他正低头看着一袋不知道装着什么的东西。

克拉克推着车走了过去。

“想要吗？你可以放进我这里。”

带着围巾的布鲁斯看着纸杯蛋糕的营养成分表把苍白的下半张脸都埋进了毛线里，好像要藏起自己的嘟哝，但逃不过克拉克的耳朵：“阿福知道了应该会生气的。”

“哈哈哈，我懂。”

丝毫不在意克拉克入侵私人空间的布鲁斯头都不回，直接把那袋纸杯蛋糕放回货架上。经过精心设计的蛋糕样浮雕反射着超市的灯光，从他的角度看，竟然有些刺眼。“不，你不懂。你不是一个快要五十的男人。”

“你的身材很好。”

“我放都放下了，你就别再游说我了。”布鲁斯向克拉克丢下这句话后，慢慢逛向隔壁的货架，显然是已经忘记两人原先说好的计划。克拉克看着布鲁斯划过一个个价位牌的手指，在原地站了一会，然后将布鲁斯放回货架上的纸杯蛋糕放进了推车，再跟了上去。

布鲁斯这次在认真审视着一袋袋五颜六色的软糖。他往身后的推车瞥了一眼，然后神情严肃地看着克拉克：“我不要。”

“我想吃啊。”克拉克对着布鲁斯笑出了虎牙，和他低沉的嗓音结合起来有些违和，但好像又有一种难以言述的魅力。布鲁斯眯着眼端详着他，随后转头哼了一声，并拿下了一包超人主题的软糖开始揉搓充满了气的包装。

“这个新出的卖得越来越好了。”这个品牌是有正义联盟官方授权的，与正义联盟有关的产品的盈利百分之四十都会归进联盟预算里。

“我看见同事吃过，听说味道不错。”

“都是色素。”

“它可是说百分之百果汁……”

“不好意思打扰你们了，”两人身后传来的轻柔声线打断了两人之间的打趣。“能请你帮忙拿一下上面的那盒软糖吗，先生？正义联盟套装的。”

两人侧身一看——是个黑人女孩，手上还抱着一个婴儿。

“当然，”克拉克一边答应着，一边拿下了那一大盒软糖放到女孩腿边。“给。还需要帮忙吗？”

“不用了，谢谢！”女孩对他笑了笑，然后提起了软糖盒子：“我的肌肉可是很强壮的。”

“哈哈哈哈，看得出来！那再见了……”克拉克顿了顿。

“艾利克斯，”然后她向两人示意了她左臂抱着的婴儿。“和罗比。”

“艾利克斯和罗比。”克拉克笑着伸出手指和婴儿握了个手。“祝你一天愉快。”

“你们也是，先生们。”

“再见。”布鲁斯终于说话了。他们目送着女孩直到她的背影在转角消失，两人允许沉默再浸染空气半晌后，布鲁斯才低头捏了捏仍在手中的软糖袋子，然后伸手打算放回货架——

“不想试试超人的味道吗？”克拉克说出口。

布鲁斯侧头，眼里满是戏谑。

“呃，我的意思是……”

“想啊，我还挺好奇汽水味和草莓味混到一起是什么味道呢。”布鲁斯笑了笑，将软糖放进了推车，接着抓了一包蝙蝠侠主题的软糖：“这包应该会挺难吃。”

“怎么会。”克拉克从他手中夺了过去，然后放进了推车。“我喜欢……它。我喜欢黑加仑味的。”  
“可是它是全黑色的，很诡异。”

“可能百分之百全果汁软糖就是这样的吧。”

不顾旁人时不时投过来的探究眼神，两人边说边走向生鲜区。因为在车上讨论过晚上要吃什么，所以他们很快就集齐了食材并走回了门口打算结账。克拉克在柜台放好了东西并等待着员工将一个一个消好磁时，布鲁斯却走开了。他的目光跟随着男人到了隔壁柜台，这时他才发现那边站着的是刚刚遇到的女孩和婴儿。他将付好钱的商品拿起，然后走向他们。

“谢谢您，韦恩先生。”

“不用谢。我一向支持正义联盟的支持者。”布鲁斯向女孩挤了挤眼睛，见克拉克走到了他的身边，他就说：“我这边也要走了，需要我们送你们一程吗？”

“不了，我们不想打扰你们接下来的约会。对了，你们真的很般配。”

听见女孩这么说，克拉克愣了愣，然后打算开口澄清误会时，他又听见布鲁斯说：“谢谢，其实我也这么觉得。再见。”接着，布鲁斯牵起他的手走出了超市。

克拉克的眼睛睁大到可以从眼眶掉出来了。他任由着布鲁斯走在前面牵着他走到车旁，替克拉克打开了车门后才将手松了开来，走向驾驶座那边的车门坐了进去。

车内沉默了好一阵子。

“布鲁斯……”

“她开口就对我说我男朋友是个好人叫我珍惜，我不好纠正她。”布鲁斯的手指拍着方向盘。“牵手纯粹是我戏感来了，一时兴起。不要介意。”

克拉克两手十指交握。“她刚刚怎么了？”

“东西买多了钱不够付，我就帮她都付了。”

克拉克微笑起来。“布鲁斯韦恩日行一善。”

“你又在讽刺我吗。”

“没有啊，我觉得你很好。”

布鲁斯看着前方愈来愈近的的公寓楼，说：“我再次说明，我不会做饭。”

“我再次说明我会。”

“我不会帮忙的。”

“我一个人来就好。”

“开玩笑的。我可不是那种客人。”

“你不是客人。”

“那我是什么？”

“你是……”克拉克停了停，好像在认真地思考着答案。“你是我男朋友不是吗。”

布鲁斯不说话了。

克拉克从胸腔发出低沉的哼笑。他的手指背撑着自己的脸颊，急速上升的热度背叛着理智从每条血管传到心脏，和另外一个跳动的心脏重合着心跳。

“开个玩笑……”

“我知道。”

两人之间又安静了下来。但这次的空气中好像少了漂浮的尴尬，而多是互不道破的、沉甸甸的暧昧，供给着两人呼吸。

车内好热，两人这么想着。

好在两人很快下了车，上了楼，所以他们内心将自己耳根和脸颊发病般的热怪罪在彻骨的寒气，好像它已经冻裂了皮肤，尽管一人穿着厚重的大衣，一人裹着温暖的围巾。

两人提着满载着食材的袋子进了房门。高级公寓的装修是精简和温馨氛围的结合，打开灯后扑面而来的克拉克的气味令布鲁斯有些不知所从。克拉克接过他手中的塑料袋走进厨房，一边招呼着他随便坐，但布鲁斯却跟着他一起走了进去。

“我来切——”

布鲁斯一进去就看见了他们家的冰箱。和它上面贴着的那些便条，和可爱的冰箱贴，和同居情侣的合照。

布鲁斯突然说不出话来。他悄悄地退后了一步。然后他直接退了出去，退了很多步，接着才背朝厨房门，慢慢拉下了自己的围巾，好像他没有了力气。

车里的暖气比房里的好多了，至少他感觉上是这么告诉他的。但是房门内的外套是应该脱下的，不管他有多冷，是客人一般都要脱下来——

“冷的话就穿着吧。”

克拉克不知道什么时候就到了他的背后，按着他卸了大衣的那一边肩膀，他的手心该死的热。蝙蝠侠此时迟钝地想着。

该死的私人空间。

该死的结合。

他没有爱上他。

他多希望没有。

“布鲁斯？”

布鲁斯转了过去，把克拉克按到了墙上，然后吻了上去。

 

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 超人和蝙蝠侠打架。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 无捉虫，深夜码字头昏脑涨，如有错字请见谅。

在脱缰的理智立刻回归后，过薄的唇瓣却无力离开克拉克的饱满嘴唇，只能重重地碾在上面不动，好像要把两人的唇纹努力切合到一起。布鲁斯能感觉到自己的牙齿擦破了口腔内部，舌尖尝到的带着信息素的血液不再只有红酒的甜美和苦涩，还有克拉克的味道刺激着他去注意充斥这房子的克拉克的信息素；它包裹着他全身上下每一寸，浓烈又纯粹，好像下一秒他就能因此发情并高潮；布鲁斯觉得这十分有可能，但他此时并不想关心那么多。  
他是克拉克的Omega，克拉克可以时时刻刻都让他情起，也只有他才能满足他。尽管他万般不愿面对，但事实就是布鲁斯韦恩还是爱上了克拉克肯特。他不愿再细究原因，因为这样他很有可能会发现自己的情感也许掺杂着所谓水分，而这样，他岂不是与另外一个爱着他的人比起来一文不值？  
但他从头也许就没有可以竞争的权利，因为克拉克已经是其他人的Alpha了，即使可能只是名义上的。  
布鲁斯的嘴还是离开了克拉克。他从头到尾没有闭上过眼睛，而在他放开克拉克后也没有把视线留在他身上。克拉克也许会惊讶到呆定在那，但布鲁斯更害怕的是克拉克会在他还吻着他的时候回吻，甚至是毫不过脑地深情凝视进他的眼睛。  
不知从什么时候起，布鲁斯觉得克拉克肯特也许也爱上了布鲁斯韦恩。这也许是因为Alpha的天性，也许是因为布鲁斯满足的肉欲，也许是因为他像朱丽叶一样击中了年轻又肤浅的罗密欧的心。但这不应该发生，就像最初的最初两人不应该在阴影下苟且，他们也不应该相爱；克拉克肯特不应该背叛自己美丽果敢的爱人，布鲁斯韦恩也不应该自私地企图偷走别人的爱情以求救赎。  
和布鲁斯韦恩有关的故事只会是悲剧，他不希望克拉克肯特跟着他成为那对典型的“灾星恋人”，只是没有人会为他们感到惋惜，反而会冷嘲热讽这与正义相悖的感情。  
“我该走了。”布鲁斯哑声说。  
没有人回答他，整个房子内只有他心不在焉地拿起自己的围巾的窸窣声，安静得令人难过。而就在恍惚之间，布鲁斯发现他正背靠在克拉克的怀抱里，克拉克跳得过快的心一下一下折磨着他的背威胁着让他的心脏移位，尽管只是那几分力，他都觉得此时疼着的心比皮开肉绽要更加痛苦。  
“怎么办？”他听见克拉克说。  
他感受到克拉克的手将他的毛衣领往下扯，轻轻勒住了他的脖子，接着他的双唇落在了暴露出来的后颈，用着每个温热又柔软的吻和吐出的热息安抚着布鲁斯。克拉克伸出舌头隔着透明的信息素封锁贴细细描摹着布鲁斯腺体上的牙印，那是克拉克最初在战场上给他留下的标记，布鲁斯能想象到克拉克的信息素是怎样通过血淋淋的伤口把他占为所有，那剧烈的疼痛又是怎样带给他狂乱的欢欣。  
“怎么办，”克拉克反复呢喃着，一边急躁地脱下布鲁斯的外套。“布鲁斯，怎么办……”  
我好爱你。  
“停下来，克拉克……”布鲁斯在喘息之间好不容易吐出破碎的话语，却扒着克拉克环着他的腰的手臂无法松开，腰臀轻轻摆动着好似在尝试摆脱Alpha的束缚，但他知道这只是他的淫乱欲望。布鲁斯摇头晃脑地重复着，开始涌上下身的血液抽走了他的神志的清明，耸动着自己臀缝的硬物威胁着西裤解放那饱满的双瓣，以满足藏在缝间的同样饥渴的肉穴。  
因兴奋而激凸的乳头此时顶着微硬的衬衫布料，并因布鲁斯胡来的扭动而磨得发红发痒。克拉克的双手迫不及待地探进衣内开始重重地爱抚Omega的丰满的胸乳，手指粗暴地揉捻着布鲁斯已经敏感到不行的乳头，又调皮地将突起按进柔软的乳肉里，再用手心打转着来回碾压，一次又一次，好像克拉克如何也玩不够。针扎般精确的快感攻击着布鲁斯做出进一步的缴械。他已经湿到西裤已经碾在大腿的皮肤上，而一阵阵收缩的洞口还在不停地吐着津液，显然是已经准备好并等待着克拉克的性器去填满射满他的泄殖腔，让他怀孕。  
“啊——”  
只靠克拉克对他乳房的玩弄，布鲁斯就高潮了。克拉克抱着他的腰以不让他软着跪趴到地板上，却也刻意避免让他碰到他仍旧坚挺的硬物。  
“你……”布鲁斯好不容易才将乱作一团的理智重新拼凑起来，却仍旧说不出一个完整的句子。  
“我没事的。”  
克拉克将布鲁斯抱起，走向沙发并将他轻轻打横放下。男人早晨精心打点的发型现在已经乱了，些许发丝乖乖地垂下躺在额前，生生给布鲁斯增添了几分脆弱。精致的脸庞早已泛着细密的热汗和浅红，显着有些迷茫的双眼却一直锁在克拉克的眼睛上不愿移开，连眼都不舍得眨一下，好像他下一秒就会消失。他轻轻喘息着，中间偶尔夹带着克拉克的名字，仿佛将它当作是令他安心的咒语。克拉克就跪在他身边握着他的手，一个一个手指的慢慢亲吻过去，温暖了布鲁斯冰凉的指尖。  
五指连心。  
布鲁斯被亲吻的那只手轻轻抚上了克拉克年轻的面庞。那是被时光宠幸又诅咒的永恒青春，一个布鲁斯早已失去的东西。  
该死的，他甚至有些希望接下来他的生命都能拥有对他来说只是一瞬的爱情。  
不知不觉，克拉克已经离他的脸越来越近，鼻息甚至已经先触到了他的唇瓣。它是不耐的，传达着主人胸腔内更火热的渴望和静静沸腾着的爱恋。无需费一言一语，他们的嘴最终还是交接在了一起。  
他们做了很久很久，久到月亮都害羞得躲在了云后，而太阳却偷偷地探出了一点头，想要好奇地偷窥。他们甚至干到了床上，玫瑰水味的枕头用来枕在布鲁斯的腰下以便克拉克更好的深入，而他穴里不停流出的爱液浸湿了布料，水渍被一遍一遍地蹭过去。两人的身躯在整个床垫伸展开来，而布鲁斯总是会被操得陷进去。他们把灯全打开了，布鲁斯灰白的鬓角闪耀了整宿，精液也射在了床单各处，克拉克把布鲁斯每一个高潮都看得一清二楚，他甚至会透视两人交媾的器官，兴奋地看着自己是如何最好地取悦布鲁斯的，布鲁斯的肉穴又是怎么把自己吃得死死的。他们互相啃咬着对方的嘴唇，好像交欢的野兽要将对方啃噬殆尽才算结合。布鲁斯最后乳头都红肿得不成样子，周围的牙印过了好久都没有消掉，而放在柜子里很久的安全套也早就被用完了，其余的都统统被克拉克射在了布鲁斯的子宫里。克拉克抽出来之后的阴茎还是非常的湿润，整个茎身都被布鲁斯的津液包裹着，而布鲁斯则闭眼默默舔舐着它，做着最原始低级却也最色情的崇拜，而克拉克没有以这样起头的兴奋再将布鲁斯压在身下，因为他尊重他的Omega，而天性可以只是情趣。  
没有人在乎床头边立着的装着情侣合照的相框，也没有人想起遗忘在包里的婚戒。  
直到早晨。  
两人不知什么时候入睡的，总之布鲁斯醒来的时候他正在克拉克的怀抱里，四肢酸痛得无法动弹。房间内早已没了玫瑰水的味道，替而代之的是两人的信息素和情爱的味道。布鲁斯一睁眼就看到了床头的合照。他没有想到露易丝就这样看着他们在她的床上做了一夜，又或者是说，他放浪到无视了露易丝在照片里的直视。  
真是个婊子。  
布鲁斯轻轻地下了床，澡都没有洗就直接穿上了昨日的衣服，重新戴上信息素封锁贴（虽然好像已经无济于事）。在离开公寓前，布鲁斯用自己的私人号码给克拉克的手机发了条短信，希望他起来之后能够把所有闻起来像他的事物都给清理干净。  
然后，他偷偷地弯下腰，在克拉克的嘴唇上轻啄了一下。  
接着克拉克的嘴里好像逃出了一声极细微的呢喃，但布鲁斯还是听到了。布鲁斯觉得自己还是太贱了。也许就是天性都胜不过时间，他以为的爱也打败不了多年的感情。  
布鲁斯韦恩还是爱着克拉克肯特，克拉克肯特也许也爱着布鲁斯韦恩，但是他知道这一切都该结束了。  
他以自己所能将房间里的杂乱都整理了一下，然后专门从克拉克的公事包里拿出了那盒戒指，并放在了床头柜上。  
这次未婚夫真的不能再忘记了。


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者难产记！！！！！！太痛苦了！！！！！对不起！！！！！无捉虫，写得还是那般烂。

玛莎肯特捧着下巴看着坐在餐桌另一边的年轻人——他没有剃掉夜里长出来的胡渣，对早已融进T恤里的牙膏渍也不管不顾。她就那么看着她的儿子机械地咀嚼着她给他做的早餐，喉结一动，他又叉起一块热香饼开始新一轮的咀嚼。早阳给他一边陶瓷般细腻的脸颊抛了层柔光，却没有驱散他眼中的乌云。尽管他看起来无比健康，玛莎敢说他精神上的疲惫也迟早会将他啃食干净。

“我给你做早餐是想让你享受它，而不是虐待它，克拉克。”玛莎连着叹息一起将话说了出来，不再撑着下巴的手开始慢慢搅动已经不再冒着热气的咖啡。

克拉克的咀嚼暂停了：“对不起。”他挤出一个微笑，然后将它用喝果汁的动作藏起了来。他知道他笑得多难看，只要从玛莎越来越担心的眼神中就可以看出来。他咬了咬杯沿，将杯子放下，深吸了一口气像是要说什么，但最后还是没有说出来。玛莎点了点头，然后慢慢将手够过去握住了克拉克的。

她回想起几天前他毫无预报地敲响家门的样子：大学时期就穿着的褪色卫衣，过于宽松的运动休闲裤，一头乱发……还有一身性爱后的味道。她发誓她的脑内瞬时卷过堪萨斯最猛烈的风暴，除了一团乱麻，卷到她跟前的还有不属于克拉克的费洛蒙，将她进一步推入迷惑的深渊，任由痛惜和怨尤的心情在她的内里撕扯。

她想推开克拉克并看进他的眼睛，质问他为什么会是这样，为什么要背叛那样好的伴侣；但就在看见他蓄满泪水的眼眶时，她下意识地勾住克拉克的脖颈，让他从眼睛掉出来的破碎的玻璃扎进她的心底。

她的儿子真是傻透了。

“妈……”克拉克终于打破了过久的沉默，但眼睛没有从他们交握的手上移开。他的声音有些颤抖：“我知道你有很多问题想问，但有些事情……就连我自己也不清楚，”他发出一声短促的哼笑，但表情依旧忧愁。“所以，所以我想也许你能帮我找到答案。”

玛莎眨了眨眼睛，轻轻放开了克拉克的手。“克拉克，”她说。“我不知道我可以怎么做。”看着克拉克惊异地抬起双眼不知所措的样子，她接着解释：“你是那个得对你的行为负责的人。坦白地说，虽然我不清楚究竟发生了什么，但是我在闻到你身上别人的信息素时我真的很失望。”

“我真的很对不——”

“我不是你应该道歉的对象，也没资格原谅你。”她站起来坐到了克拉克手边的桌沿，手指捋着克拉克的头发。“但是我了解你。你上次这样失魂落魄地来找我还是因为什么，记得吗？”

玛莎捧起克拉克的脸。她的孩子不知不觉已经长大成人了。她无奈地笑了笑。“你不是完美的，孩子。认可自己的不完美。但是你也要知道，”她将拇指放在克拉克的眼角，让他不得不直视进她的眼睛里。“这无法为你的所作所为开脱。”

玛莎感觉得到克拉克咬紧了牙关。

“重要的是去面对，克拉克，面对，”玛莎抱住了克拉克的头。“这对谁都好。”

*

克拉克再过了几天才回了大都会。在他逃回堪萨斯之前他至少按照布鲁斯的短信说了，将他们性爱的痕迹草草收拾了一番，却没心情将自己残留的自尊打理好就去逃避现实了。大都会现在也下了雪，狂风搅乱了正午的天空，看不见一丁点蓝。阴冷的天射下的光线也是青白的，却被参差不齐的楼房棱角给打碎得到处是，最后只是堪堪点亮了这套公寓。

他终于看清楚他是谁了，在这所有事情之中。他是个逃兵。他在与露易丝的关系里背道而驰，却又不敢面对他对布鲁斯的心意。在做超人时，他可没有料到自己会是这么个角色。而就在他仍在纠结到底该如何是好时，一声闹响的门铃将他以为的还远着的未来推向了他。“嗨，露易丝。”

“嗨。”露易丝绕过克拉克，将行李箱留在了门关，然后扑向了沙发。“啊，终于。”

“是啊，”克拉克将她的行李箱推了进来，自己却停在了门关。“终于。”

客厅内安静了几秒，太多秒。作为超人的他原本可以轻而易举地飞向沙发并用亲吻来问候许久未见的露易丝，但是他没有。两人都清楚他们早过了将自己摔进对方怀抱里的热恋状态，但这样的沉默仍旧不平常，至少在恋人之间。

“对不起，太累了。”露易丝埋在她的臂弯下闷声说着。“能帮我在浴缸放好水吗？我太需要泡澡了。”

“当然。”

克拉克跑进了浴室，但这并不完全是因为他热衷于帮忙。他先将浴缸放了次水清理了一遍之后才放了第二次水。在与之前无差的沉默中他看着慢慢在浴缸里上涨的热水，想起了他和露易丝在他死去之前的那些日子里在这里亲热的那一天。他们的感情就像那浴缸里的水，慢慢被时间的重量排斥流泻；溢出来的部分就是那些激不起大浪的回忆：不痛不痒，不温不热。那个克拉克和那个露易丝就像是另一个世界的另一对情侣，而现在的克拉克是一个旁观的陌生人。也许他的死亡真的将他们分开了，他不能确定，但他慢慢开始了解到这段关系不只有他一个人背道而驰。这绝对不是他们两人最初想要的，但是他们都允许了太多太多琐事将他们慢慢分离。他看着水面上自己平静无波的镜像，然后他看清了——他是可惜过挣扎过，并且仍旧愧疚，但他并不后悔。爱不是可以强求的。

差不多了，他想。是时候跟露易丝说了，但不是今天。露易丝太累了。

他停了水，然后走出了浴室。

“露易丝，水放好了。”在他说话之前，克拉克就看见露易丝已经从沙发上坐了起来。露易丝背对着他稍稍低着头，看上去是在看着她自己的手。克拉克接近沙发，走近了之后才发现露易丝手上拿着的是什么。

是布鲁斯那天戴在克拉克领子上的领针。

克拉克感觉自己好不容易拼凑起来的勇气一下破碎了，堵在了喉间，说不出话。情势太过仓促，时机又太不凑巧了。他当时就想分裂出另一个自己来给自己一拳，但他不行。

他还能干成什么事。

“没想到克拉克肯特先生还会买这样的东西，”露易丝倒向靠背，仰头笑看着克拉克，语气轻浮。“突然品味上升了几个档位呢。”她将手举过头顶，好继续观察这个领针的细节。

“这颜色还很衬你的眼睛！是不是布鲁斯帮你挑的？”

克拉克知道他应该应和露易丝，但是他连个微笑都挤不出来。

这一切都不对，不能再继续这样下去了。

他没有回答，而是走到了露易丝脚边蹲了下来，面对着露易丝。感觉到气氛不对的她也停止了调笑，开始正坐，但依然语气轻柔：“怎么了？”

“对不起，露易丝，我——”他卡住了。“我欺骗了你。（I cheated on you.)”

一时间内，露易丝表情、仪态、思绪都凝固了。全身上下只有她的眼球在移动，视线不停在克拉克的面部游移，想要在他肃穆的表情找出丝许缝隙。

她没有找到。

其实她意料过这种情况的发生，在她每一段关系里她都有预想过，甚至她觉得哪一天她自己的一段关系也会以这种情况开始。她知道感情是个变量，你不知道它什么时候来，也不知道也许哪一天它就淡了；但是她感觉得到，她相信她面前这个男孩也感觉得到。回过神来，她低头看看躺在自己手中的领针，明白了什么。

“你是标记了布鲁斯的那个人？”

“是的。”

“一年前？”

“对。”

“发生了什么？”

“战场上，他因为我的信息素突然发情……我给了他一个短期标记之后发现，发现他没有停止发情，还持续高烧——”

“因为你是氪星人？标记和人类的不一样？”

克拉克闭上了眼睛。“没错。”

露易丝太聪明了。这听起来像审问的对话其实并没有像两个人以为会出现的针尖对麦芒的情况。也许以前那个天真，缺乏经验的露易丝会大发雷霆或者大哭崩溃，但她不再是那个她了。她面前的克拉克也不是当初她爱上的那个克拉克了。现在的她想要生气，也的确生气，但她太累了。

露易丝了解他们的关系从一开始就是不平等的——超人身份和他所面临的危险的问题就不用提了，但性让他们的爱更加艰难。她感到愧疚，因为克拉克每次都在取悦她，却没有在享受。无论克拉克多少次安慰她、告诉她这无所谓，她依然会埋怨自己。久而久之他们就不做了：克拉克从不主动，因为他只在意露易丝的渴求；而露易丝不再主动，因为她并不想让克拉克一直迁就她。最近的那一次是露易丝在经多日离别后的冲动，但最后除了强求来的亲密和意外的疼痛，别无其他。还有异地分居，工作出差，大小理想……所有都挡在两人面前，把他们的距离拉得越来越远。慢慢地，他们只记得爱对方这个概念了。

沉默已经在两人肩膀上坐了许久了。就连钢铁之躯也被压弯了脊梁，露易丝坐着，只能看见克拉克愧疚的头顶。

“谢谢你能跟我坦白，”她故作冷静地说。“但我无法原谅你，不是现在。”

“我明白。”

“你闭嘴！”克拉克被露易丝突然的叫喊吓到了。他重抬起头，看见了一个眼眶通红的露易丝。

“你听我说，”露易丝倾身逼视着克拉克，突然涌出的怨气使她鼻头一酸，无力的控诉带着抑制不住的哭腔。“我不爱你了。我也不再需要你了。你对我来说不再那么重要了，我不会再为你彻夜不眠了——”

其实她不必这样说出来的，但是人性使然，她也想让克拉克感受一下她现在的感觉。但她知道这会过去的，她之前说的也都是真的：克拉克不再那么重要了。独立如她，与克拉克的恋爱从来都不是她的第一位，她自己才是。

“对不起。”

“没有必要再说一次。你需要对我道歉的，只有这一年来的隐瞒。我恶心你没有早点告诉我，”此时的她已经慢慢冷静了下来，声音也变得平稳。“但是我没有很伤心。所以你……你也没有必要觉得对不起我。就像我说的，我真的不爱你了，”说到这，她笑了笑。“哈哈，这句话我先说了。不好意思了。”

“露易丝……”克拉克睁大了双眼。

“什么话都别说太早，我还没有原谅你呢。还有别担心，我以后如果有新感情了，绝对会比我们那时候和你们更幸福的，你就等着吧。也不是说我就需要一段新感情，我一个人也很幸福。”

“我相信你。”克拉克笑了笑。

露易丝没回应他，而是把手上的领针放到克拉克手里：“消失吧。”看着露易丝伸过来的手，克拉克这时候才发现，她手上的订婚戒指没有了。

“对不起，去巴黎前把它取下来了，”注意到他的视线的露易丝说。“我当时想跟你说的，说也许我们应该再想想。不过现在肯定是不用想了，”她翻了翻白眼。“说真的，赶紧消失吧！我至少一个月不想见到你。”

在一阵犹豫之后，克拉克还是站了起来。“对不起，”他直视进露易丝的眼睛，但露易丝只是停留了一秒就转开了视线。“那我走了。早点休息。”克拉克走向了门关，默默地穿好鞋，开门之后回身看了露易丝一眼，然后轻轻关上了门。

在克拉克走后，露易丝慢慢起身去了浴室，脱了衣服坐进了浴缸。她就那样保持一个姿势坐了很久，坐到浴缸里的水已经完全冰冷，冷到她终于受不了的时候，她才动了动，从坐着变成全身浸入水里。她在水下睁眼看着天花板，眼睛刺痛。最后直到她憋不住气时，她才重出水面，然后重重地抹了把脸，将脸上的水珠全都抹掉。她轻声地说了句：

“操。”


End file.
